Em Algum Lugar Do Tempo
by Raio
Summary: Harry ficou ali, sozinho, com o ruído do rádio, assombrado pelo fantasma daquele que, ele sentia seria o único momento de alegria que eles teriam em muito tempo. Um momento de alegria efêmera, mas, ainda assim, alegria.


Ela estava tão calada. E não era apenas de agora. Desde que Roni fora embora, ela só falava quando era estritamente necessário. E nem uma palavra a mais.

Não que isso fosse necessário. Harry sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Adivinhava seus pensamentos como tantas vezes fizera ao longo desses sete anos de amizade. Assim como, ele sabia, ela mesma adivinhara os pensamentos dele tantas outras vezes.

Ambos conheciam seus temores e desejos. E ele sabia que uma conversa, principalmente sobre o amigo que havia partido, não seria muito produtiva no momento. Mas, mesmo assim, ele precisava tentar alguma coisa para animá-la. Vê- La ali, sentada, ouvindo aquele maldito rádio barulhento, estava matando-o por dentro. E no fundo do seu pensamento, talvez não tão fundo quanto ele gostaria, havia o desejo de bater muito no Roni.

Afinal de contas, por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota com ela? Hermione era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e uma garota linda. Certo que ela podia ter um gênio difícil às vezes, mas se Harry conseguia contornar isso, por que é que Roni não podia a nem ao menos tentar? Afinal, ele não gostava dela?

Os ruídos do rádio pareceram se dissipar por uma fração de segundo, como se fosse o destino lhe dando uma dica, e Harry pode perceber, levemente, uma música calma tocando. Foi pensando no bem de Hermione e na sua sanidade mental que ele se levantou e caminhou na direção da garota.

Sem nenhum gesto bem elaborado, ele estendeu a mão a ela, em um convite mudo. Ela fitou sua mão e hesitou por um instante. Mas, depois, como era de se esperar, pousou sua mão sobre a dele.

Ela confiava em Harry e ele sabia disso. Sabia que Hermione, do jeito dela, estava pedindo por ajuda. Como uma pessoa que cai num poço. Ela vê a luz, mas não consegue atingi-la, até que alguém lhe jogue uma corda. Harry não jogaria essa corda, mas, se fosse preciso, ele desceria até o fundo desse posso e escalaria as suas paredes com Hermione nas costas.

Ele seria forte pelos dois. Tinha que ser. Assim como ela fora forte tantas outras vezes por ele, mesmo que o problema em questão nem dissesse respeito a ela. Ela confiava sua vida a Harry e precisava dele agora. Ela sempre esteve lá quando ele precisava dela e vice-versa. E dessa vez, não seria exceção.

Ele levou suas mãos ao pescoço da menina e, num movimento delicado, soltou o colar onde pendia o medalhão, atirando-o na cadeira mais próxima.

De repente, foi como se o peso do mundo fosse retirado de suas costas e, ao ver que Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, ele pode perceber que ela sentira o mesmo. Naquele momento, a guerra podia esperar. Voldemort podia esperar. Todas as Horcruxes, a espada de Gryffindor, as mortes, o mundo. Naquele momento, eles eram só Harry e Hermione, dois adolescentes normais, e não os velhos que eles haviam se tornado por terem sido obrigados a amadurecer tão de repente.

Ele puxou Hermione para o centro da cabana e começou a se movimentar no ritmo da música que tocava. Ele nunca fora bom com danças, mas isso não o incomodava no momento. Ao contrário. Ele tentava dançar de forma bem solta, livre. A intenção era animar sua amiga e não ganhar um concurso.

Ele continuou a sua "dança", segurando as mãos da garota, mas ela ainda parecia receosa em acompanhá-lo. Ele estava começando a se sentir ridículo e a achar que aquilo tudo não daria em nada, mas, então, aconteceu. Ainda meio dura Hermione começou a se mexer com ele e, como se acordada de um transe, abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que, Harry gostava de pensar, era só dele. Não podia ser de mais ninguém, nem de Roni. Um sorriso capaz de iluminar os dias mais cinzentos e que parecia dizer "eu confio em você". O sorriso que ela não dava há meses e Harry sentiu que, dessa forma, ela fazia tudo aquilo valer à pena.

Por um momento, os dois riram como crianças. Rodopiavam um ao outro e se divertiam com passos estranhas improvisados e, conforme a música ia se tornando mais lenta, a coreografia se adaptava. Até se tornar uma "dança normal". Harry trouxe Hermione para um pouco mais perto e a garota, ainda embalada pela alegria daquele momento, abraçou-o, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Não queria nunca mais que aquela alegria travessa de criança, deixasse os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Mas, acima de tudo, não queria nunca mais ver aquela dor estampada neles.

A música acabara ele notou, enquanto ele refletia. Hermione tirou a cabeça de seu ombro para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele queria que ao menos daquela vez, ela não pudesse ver o que ele estava pensando, mas, é claro, que não aconteceu. Ele pode ver o momento exato em que a tristeza tomara seu lugar, que se tornara cativo, no coração de Hermione, e doeu bem mais do que ele esperava.

Ela se afastou dele, os olhos castanhos se desencontrando dos verdes em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Ele notou o quanto tudo se tornara de repente tão frio quando ele não pode mais sentir as batidas do coração dela junto ao seu peito. Ela saiu da cabana.

Harry ficou ali, sozinho, com o ruído do rádio, assombrado pelo fantasma daquele que, ele sentia seria o único momento de alegria que eles teriam em muito tempo. Um momento de alegria efêmera, mas, ainda assim, alegria.

Ele olhou rapidamente para fora da barraca só para ver uma Hermione irreconhecivelmente triste e, naquele momento, ele se perguntou se, algum dia, ele conseguiria voltar a ser feliz. Se sua vida voltaria a ter momentos como o que acabara há poucos minutos.

Um momento que, sabia ele, seria enterrado sob neve, perdido entre as árvores daquela floresta. Esquecido, talvez, em algum lugar do tempo...


End file.
